As is well known, hydrocarbon fluids, such as hydroisomerized or isodewaxed waxes, often require the addition of a small amount of an additive to lower the pour point of the fluid to a desirable level. Such additives are known as pour point depressants. Oils of low pour point, be they motor oils, hydraulic fluids, gear oils, automatic transmission fluids or the like, are especially desirable for use where low temperatures are encountered.
Typical pour point depressants include polymethacrylate esters, alkylated fumarate or maleate vinyl acetate copolymers, and styrene maleate co-polymers. Because these pour point depressants are high molecular weight co-polymers, they may affect the viscosity of fluids to which they are added, and they may shear under conditions of use. It would be useful, therefore, to have pour point depressants that are not high molecular weight co-polymers.